<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay With Me by Cloud_Candy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451258">Stay With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Candy/pseuds/Cloud_Candy'>Cloud_Candy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Depressive Thoughts, Longing, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Sad Ending, Suicide, Unresolved Conflict, ghostkkuno, slight eating disorder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Candy/pseuds/Cloud_Candy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey!!” The voice repeated. “Oh Jesus, he’s not waking up. This-”</p>
<p>Before the man could finish his sentence, Corpse opened his eyes and was met with a concerned face on the edge of his bed. For a moment he was stunned. Not because the stranger was beautiful, but because there was a stranger in his apartment. So he swung his fist hard in an attempt to hurt the pretty man.</p>
<p>Corpse sat up straight when he saw his fist pass right through the man's face and stared in bewilderment.</p>
<p>The man paused a little, “Wait, you can see me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Server Event: Valentines 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesan_Miyuuki/gifts">Jesan_Miyuuki</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for being my beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesan_Miyuuki/pseuds/Jesan_Miyuuki">Jesan</a>! Go check out their works, it's amazing! Also HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY I LOVE YOU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Corpse woke up. The first thing he saw was the wall ceiling. He stared at it for a while, contemplating if it was worth it to get out of his bed. With a sigh, he removed himself from the worn out bed and headed to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He washed his face in the sink, a terrible idea he later thought. He lifted up his face and looked at himself in the mirror. Oh how he wished he didn’t do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In front of him, he saw a man weary of life. His skin was dull and dried up. His hair was greasy. His teeth were yellow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the thing he hated the most was his eyes. They were dull-looking, emotionless, distant, blank, unoccupied, cold-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly glanced away from the mirror before he could continue. It was never a good thing to stare at the mirror for a long time. His bandaged fist and the scars underneath could confirm it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he took a quick shower. Exiting the bathroom hastily after he finished up. When he laid back down onto his bed he realized that he hadn’t brushed his teeth, for a while even. He tried to get up, but couldn’t find the energy to do so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He also remembered that he hadn’t gotten any food for the last 2 days, only drinking ulcer medication and water. But still he couldn’t find the energy to get up and eat something. And he felt cold. He shouldn’t have showered in the middle of the night with a broken heater. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So instead Corpse closed his eyes, covered himself with a thin blanket, and hoped that tomorrow wouldn’t exist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey?” A voice was heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse wondered if it was just his neighbor being loud again. He usually did when he invited his friends over. But this voice was far much nearer, as if it was in front of him? But there’s no way. He lived alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!!” The voice repeated. “Oh Jesus, he’s not waking up. This-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the man could finish his sentence, Corpse opened his eyes and was met with a concerned face on the edge of his bed. For a moment he was stunned. Not because the stranger was beautiful, but because there was a stranger in his apartment. So he swung his fist hard in an attempt to hurt the pretty man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger looked shocked but didn't make any attempt to move. Corpse sat up straight when he saw his fist pass right through the man's face and stared in bewilderment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, please calm down. I am not here to hurt you I promise!” The man paused a little, “Wait, you can see me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse did believe that ghosts exist, but to see the real thing in front of him was another experience. He stared hard at the ghost, doubting if he was just hallucinating or if some spiritual being really was interacting with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, hello?” The man waved his hands in front of Corpse’s face, trying to get some attention. “Ah, he was probably just sleep-punching”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can hear you.” Corpse decided to respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse thought it was weird that the ghost looked as confused as him. He heard the man mutter, “Impossible… That means…. He almost-” but when he asked what it meant the ghost just brushed it off like it was nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least answer me this then.” He waited till he saw the other presence nod before continuing, “Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can call me Sykkuno.” He said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Corpse replied, prolonging the ‘o’. “Another question then. What are you, Sykkuno?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked nervous, but he still answered him. “I- Uhm.. I.. Will you believe me if I say that I am your guardian angel?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why shouldn’t I believe it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really know if you believe in God or not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse chuckled, “I thought that you’re my guardian angel? Shouldn’t you know everything about me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Biting his lips, Sykkuno replied, “Nope. I was assigned to you just recently.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse raised his eyebrows, “Guardian angels have a rotation system?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause before he gave his answer, and he shifted his eyes to the wall behind Corpse. “It’s better not to question it. We can’t predict God’s will you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Corpse decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and to believe him. It wasn’t like the spirit tried to hurt him too. And even if he did, there was salt in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you Sykkuno.” He didn’t know why but he was smiling at the spirit in front of him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sykkuno held out his hand to offer a shake to celebrate their recently formed acquaintanceship. “Nice to meet you too, Corpse. I hope that we can get along!” Then he realized that Corpse couldn’t hold his hands and took it away while looking embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse found it funny that his ‘guardian angel’ was even more livelier than him, when he was the one breathing. For the first time in a while, he was smiling, and he didn’t even realize it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were still some questions that he wanted to know but for now he needed to drink something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got up to head to the kitchen, but before leaving he looked back at the presence on the edge of his bed. Without another glance he left and closed the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he went back he saw that Sykkuno was still in the same spot. Corpse sat down on the corner of his bed, opening his phone while Sykkuno just wandered around the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does a guardian angel do during their free time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not sure either actually, probably keeping you safe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about I start with telling you to eat something. You just woke up right? Surely you need to eat. How about some fruits? Bread? Cereal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon hearing the mention of food Corpse felt his stomach rumbling. It was true, he hadn’t eaten for a while. God, he didn’t even remember the last time he ate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me check the fridge then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, he did have some soy milk, he also found some cereal in the cabinet. Unfortunately, he didn’t know how long the soy milk had been sitting there, but he would take his chances.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The result was as expected, he threw up. Inside the bathroom, Corpse could hear Sykkuno’s worried steps, pacing back and forth in front of the door. The thought of spirits having footsteps crossed his mind, those ghost hunters on the TV weren’t lying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sykkuno was half-screaming, panic was evident on his face. “Why did you continue to eat it knowing that the milk had gone bad?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse shrugged, “Well I had to eat something, don’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sykkuno tried to argue, but couldn’t find the right words to say. Softening his voice, he asked, “Do you have any other food? Something light to eat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse checked the fridge and was sure he didn’t have anything else. He realized that he hadn't done any grocery shopping lately. ‘Not that it was my fault, I mostly ordered take out anyways,' he tried to reason with himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Accepting the silence as an answer, Sykkuno let out an exasperated sigh but still held the gentle look in his eyes, “Let's get you something to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Corpse had to be honest, eating didn’t sit well with him. It just- He didn’t want to. He couldn’t put it in words but all he knew was that he didn’t want to eat. But he knew that he had to. Reluctantly, he ordered food from his usual takeout place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The food came and he felt a little nauseated. He could chew and swallow the food at least, that was a good sign. He saw Sykkuno smiling across the table. That made the food a little more bearable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end he couldn’t finish it. The food on the plate seemed to be mocking him. Saying how weak he was, couldn’t even finish a small portion of the food. But Sykkuno told him it was okay, that at least he had eaten a little. It slowly replaced the dark whisper inside of his head, and he did feel better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know why a stranger's words could mean so much for him. Perhaps Sykkuno was really an angel. He was still suspicious, but Corpse wouldn’t mind at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time had passed. Sykkuno still stayed beside him, even after seeing the pathetic side of him. He said it was his job as his guardian angel, but Copse knew there was something more. It must be. Because Sykkuno is an angel for him. His one and only. For him to keep and for him to have. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse did grow to be a better person, in a sense at least. He had a stable job, enough to make a living at least. He began to exercise more and he even developed healthier habits. The dark whisper inside his head was never gone but Sykkuno’s voice always helped to subside it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During their free time Corpse asked Sykkuno, “What’s the purpose of you being here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sykkuno put his hands under his chin and thought, “Hmm, to help you I guess?” His face turned concerned as he asked the next question, “Wait, am I helping? If I am a bother you can just say so and I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse cut him off and with a smile he replied, “Yes. Yes you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He usually wore a mask, but tonight he was glad he didn’t. The smile that he gave was genuine and he wanted Sykkuno to see it. To lay his emotions bare only for Sykkuno to touch and feel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sykkuno arriving in his life was the best thing Corpse could ever get in the world that already abandoned him. The man had shown him care, always there during his darkest moments. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With time he also learned how to love again. Sykkuno touched his dark heart and showed him the light that guided him back home. And his home was Sykkuno.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Corpse was also afraid. The more Sykkuno showed him love the more greedy he became. He wanted more. He wanted more of that love. He wanted to be consumed by the love until he couldn’t live without it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe that was what had already happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse looked at the spot that Sykkuno was currently sitting on and cursed the space between them. They were sitting next to each other on the sofa but it seemed so far away. Sykkuno was there but at the same time he wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sykkuno being a spirit meant that he would never feel the way their hands fit against each other. To feel the heat from his body when they cuddle. To feel the softness when they lock their lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘If only we could touch each other.’ He thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a sound and it snapped him from his thoughts. He slowly lifted his head and was met with a face filled with the most beautiful smile that made Corpse stunned. But as angelic as he was, there was also a hint of sadness inside. His eyes looked like they were ready to spill tears at any moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse was confused as the words sounded like a goodbye. In a second Corpse couldn’t see Sykkuno anymore and that made him panic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But after he blinked he could still see Sykkuno again, smiling at him like nothing happened. He excused himself to go to the kitchen to drink some water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This moment was the first time Corpse thought about the possibility of Sykkuno leaving him one day. Or what if he could never see Sykkuno again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he was terrified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'If only I could chain him down physically,' the thought crossed his mind. But he calmed himself down. He didn’t have to. Because the man would never leave him. Sykkuno was too kind to do that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. Sykkuno would never leave him. Corpse would make sure of that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Corpse, you need to meet someone else. You can’t just stay inside the room with only me to talk to.” Sykkuno kept pressing onto the matter when he realized Corpse almost never talked to anyone else more than needed. He didn’t even go out of his apartment except for buying groceries. He didn’t have to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Corpse put the glass of water down onto the table. He didn’t look at Sykkuno. “Why should I?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should socialize more! Engage in more conversations! Be friends with people!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usually he could hold it in when Sykkuno nagged him about it. But the constant pressure wore him down and only fed his anxiety. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘He doesn’t love you. He never did. He got bored of you. He thinks you’re disgusting. He hates you. He-’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse didn’t even realize that he had raised his voice when he said the next words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around and asked, “Why do you sound like you want me gone?” The words sounded sharper than he intended. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sykkuno’s voice falters down, “I- I don’t mean it that way, Corpse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spirit’s face looked so dejected and it felt as if a hammer had just striked through Corpse’s heart. But he couldn’t control his emotions right now. His head was sprilazing with thoughts. He felt like he wasn’t himself anymore when he continued to talk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep telling me to meet someone else. I have told you that I don’t want to. I don’t want anyone else except for you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sykkuno looked lost, but he gathered his voice and argued back, “You need to be with humans. What if someday I leave? Who will be there for y-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A fury of rage clouded his mind and he saw red. They began to debate, deny and dispute with each other. Trying to make their own point clear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to leave. Why should you? And don’t bring up that rational bullshit. I know that’s a lie. You never sound convincing when you say that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay I admit that’s a lie. But you know what I mean Corpse. That I am a ghost! We could never be in a relationship! I can’t do anything for you. All I can do is just talk to you and have my presence looming around you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s enough!” He shouted. In the heat of the fight Corpse grabbed the glass near him and smashed it against the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sykkuno was surprised, and so was Corpse. The flash of red was gone and only silence remained. After a moment they realized what they just did. Arguing with each other, not caring about what the other person thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse looked at the glass shards below him. As if it was a metaphor for their trust. The realization hurted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a much quieter voice, his voice trembled, trying to grasp a sense of his usual self, “I don’t need anybody else, Sykkuno. I just need you.” They looked at each other in the eyes. Corpse's eyes were stained with red veins. Sykkuno's eyes, while there were no tears evident, still held the pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” It sounded like a broken whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse intended to confess in the near future, that was true. He always imagined his confession to be romantic, or perhaps domestic. Perhaps with some song, Corpse could make one, a song dedicated to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he never imagined it would be this way. Not when all he could muster up was a broken plea to make him stay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sykkuno was the first to break their eye contact. “I- I don’t love you that way Corpse”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a lie.” Corpse’s voice was strained, holding the fake conviction inside. His eyes were watery but he still held his head high, searching for the eyes that used to give him light. “Tell me that’s a lie.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was deafening. He would rather be stabbed than to be in this situation right now. ‘It would hurt less’ he thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry.” The voice sounded choked. “I won’t ask you again. So please don’t cry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse didn’t even realize that tears rolled down his face. He saw Sykkuno walking towards him, and tried to wipe his tears with his own hands. But the hand passed through his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sykkuno smiled and tried to laugh it off. Saying he forgot, but they both knew Sykkuno did that to prove a point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pain was evident in his dark brown eyes. Corpse was sure that his own mirrored the pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am hopeless without you, Sykkuno.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spirit didn’t say anything, just lending his presence beside him, offering silent comfort while humming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again Corpse cursed the fact that he couldn’t touch Sykkuno. He wanted to lean on him. Take all the comfort he could get. But alas he couldn’t. And he leaned on the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that Sykkuno still hadn’t said that he loved him back was a thought that he pushed back deep inside his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>True to his words, Sykkuno never brought it up again. They went back to normal, like how it was previously, as if everything on that cursed day was swept under the rug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Corpse learned to forget. To never spare a glance to the crack in their relationship. To focus on the future, whilst ignoring the past.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He began to be more stable again, smiling more, laughing more. Sometimes sounding like  a maniac but Sykkuno would never mention it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that that was all just a facade. And just like a sand castle, someday the walls he built could collapse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But everything would be fine. As long as his angel was there. Corpse could play pretend forever, he was ready for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until one day Corpse couldn’t see Sykkuno again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And like a wave crashing down, his world crumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was screaming, throwing, punching and breaking. His emotions were muddled between distrust, anger, fear, sadness and madness. ‘Without a goodbye even,’ He thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears wouldn’t stop flowing as he continued to ask why, not even knowing if his question would be answered or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything in his life seemed pointless now. All the happy memories of them together seemed to be taunting him. His past self mocking him as he was the one that Sykkuno stayed with, not the current him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse panted with exhaustion as he looked around at the condition of his apartment. It was an absolute mess, like a shipwreck mirroring his current state. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was crazy how a single person- No, it wasn’t even a person, could affect him so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked towards his bed, the only place safe from shards, and sat down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the edge of his bed, remembering the first time they met. His tears had dried out but the crushing feeling inside of him was still there. He whispered, “If you care about me, why did you leave?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he glanced at the kitchen, an idea popped inside his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly walked towards the cabinet, took a knife, and dragged his fingers on the blade’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered which method he should use. A slice on his artery or a stab through his heart. Both would still hurt less than the pain he felt right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holding the tip of the knife towards him, Corpse began to wonder if this was a good idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘This is a wonderful idea.’ His mind supplied. ‘If you’re reborn as a spirit, you can be together with Sykkuno forever this time. And if you don’t, at least the pain will be gone.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse didn’t know if this was what he really wanted, or what the demons inside his head wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Corpse found a reason to deny. Making up his mind he let out a laugh. He never thought his life was important but he also never thought he would be afraid of death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing his mind, Corpse let his hand move faster than his brain could stop him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, his life snuffed out..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sykkuno went back to Corpse’s apartment, whilst trying to think of an apology. It wasn’t like he truly wanted to leave Corpse. He loved the man! More than he should. And that’s why he chose to let Corpse go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because part of loving him was letting go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sykkuno knew this. A love between a ghost and a human will never end well. No matter how hard they try, their love wasn’t meant to be. And he should leave before they truly become unable to let go of each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse needed a human to cater to all his needs, and Sykkuno was fine with that. He was fine with just watching his love be happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘But leaving without a goodbye could be rude’ He told himself. Truthfully, this was just an excuse to meet with Corpse again. It will make the goodbye even harder but for once, he chose to be selfish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Corpse, I am sorry about leaving so suddenly.” But what greeted him wasn’t the deep voice that soothed him, instead it was a silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grew more anxious as he saw the current state of the apartment, his spirit feet moving fast, trying to find Corpse to make sure that he was alright.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But what greeted him was a pool of red, and an empty husk of a man. The realization hit him that Corpse did it to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As a ghost he couldn’t cry, what came out wouldn’t be tears, but a black liquid of his remorse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kneeling beside the man that he loved, Sykkuno wailed, and let his face be stained by his ‘tears’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry Corpse.” Regrets always come later, and Sykkuno never learned.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! And sorry if this is too depressing for Valentine....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you see that I write Corpse drinking water too many times in this fic, it’s a subtle reminder for you all to hydrate yourself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>